Artillery
This RP takes place before the RP series Demon's Run begins. Prologue It has been three months since Hansha Uchiha escaped from Samuha and Samuha is still sore about it, trying ever since to figure out what he could have done differently if anything to stop him from escaping but he knows nothing of how the Uchiha fights or what tools he carries, increasing his frusteration. Samuha knew that if he could beat an Uchiha, especially one as strong as Hansha then he could easily fulfill his dream of crushing Kumogakure but Samuha has seen neither heads nor tails of an Uchiha since his encounter with Hansha so Samuha has spent his time getting stronger in a different way. Rumor has it, there are powerful shinobi equal to that of the Uchiha hanging around the rain country so Samuha made his way from his confortable home in Konohagakure, spending several days on the trip until he could see the hidden rain village in the distance. Aneko a neutral ninja was just made the leader of her clan. And one of her first duty was to go to Amegakure for special clothing for the clan members of her village. "Why do I have to go do this, I have just been made the leader of my clan, they couldn't have made one of the men do it, I thought when I became the leader I would just sit on my ass all day, (sigh) oh well." Aneko says as she walks to Amegakure. Walking in the front gate, Samuha looked around in hopes to find one of these powerful shinobi he heard about but what he did see was rather disappointing so he proceeded on and checked into an inn to get out of the rain, made himself comfortable in his room and went out to the local tavern for information about powerful shinobi in the country. Aneko gets into Amegakure and gets to the clothing shop, they give her very heavy big bags. She has help carrying them to a tavern and she asks the worker their, "Excuse me, but do you have about 10 large crates to carry about 20 bags?" The worker says yes and goes in the back to get the large crates. Sitting at a booth talking to some other customers and staff on break, Samuha notices a women come into the tavern carrying large bags of what appeared to be clothes. He thought it was odd but didn't really think much else of it so he returned to what he was doing. When the worker returned with the crates, he had the feeling that he should follow her though he didn't know why so as she left, he followed her out of the village, making sure not be noticed by anyone. As she gets to a plain outside of the village, she takes something out from a pouch that was on her back what appeared to be feathers. She throws about 10 of them in the air and says, "Bird Summon, Eagles" and 10 large eagles the size of a human come out. She puts 1 crate on each eagle back and gets on one, they then fly away. Pursuit Smiled to himself as he thought to himself "''This just got fun!" ''and continued the pursuit on foot, making sure the birds and their owner wouldn't spot or hear him. As they start to take off, the flaps of their wings cause waves of winds, the birds then fall into a formation with Aneko in front. Aneko takes a look at the storm clouds and says. "Everyone increase your speed, a storm is coming." The eagles respond with a screech and do just as she says and they all start to move at about 70 to 80 mph. Noticing his prey was increasing their speed to beyond what he could run, he sighed then noticed the storm clouds and slowed down, reversing until he was under the clouds then used the Cloud Release: Cloud Covering technique to put his chakra into the clouds so he can later manipulate them then halves their size and releases chakra to control the wind, making the clouds move faster then uses the Cloud Release: Overhead Transportation Technique to ride the clouds for a brief time. "Out of all my years flying, I have never seen clouds speed increase like that nor move that fast." Aneko says to herself. She says to her birds, "The storm cloud is moving faster, we can out run it increase your speed to 120 mph, if it goes faster than that then something is up." The Eagles then give another screech and increase their speed to about 120 mph. Considering his options carefully, he Samuha realized that increasing his speed would alert his prey of his presence and he would surely be attacked with little chance of escape as increasing the cloud's speed would mean he would have to be faster than Humanly possible to escape from the cloud with his transportation technique should he be attacked. However, if he remained at his speed, he would surely lose them and since he can't run fast enough, leaving the cloud for foot pursuit would not be an option either and so he thought about it for a moment and came up with his third option. As fast as lightning, he sprung from his hiding spot in the clouds and aimed himself in the form of lightning taken on by use of the transportation technique at the rider. The Fight As the lightning came in the birds thought it was lightning so when it hit them the did a sudden stop. The man landed on the bird and Aneko jumps back on another bird and says, "Who are you, and why have you followed me?" The man didn't answer immediately, instead he put his arms out to mimic a bird's wings in order to stablize himself as he was losing his balance. He noticed as he was trying to regain his balance that the bird he landed on he noticed attained minor burns to it but nothing serious that would effect it's flight. But thinking nothing of it, he turned his attention to the women and put his arms down then after a few moments of not saying anything he said "I don't mean to alarm you, I saw you back in the village and you caught my interest so I decided to follow you, it's not often you see someone carrying such heavy bags of clothes in crates then fly off on a flock of birds, now is it? Although for you I am sure it is more often than I care to know." "Oh really, so I guess you came to help me with my bags, I think not, you have 3 seconds to get out of my sight before I start to attack, three, two, on...." While saying that she reaches into her back to pull out more feathers of who knows which bird. Samuha gave a quick laugh and used the Thunder Blast technique from his fingers, aimed it at her arm in hope of either withdraw it before getting anything or only a few things and the second hope of knocking the feathers off the bird. Since for the moment he didn't have the intent to kill, he hoped she would respond to his expectations and make things fun for him, fulfulling his reason for coming to this storm filled country. Since they were facing each other hovering, as soon as he lifts up his arm a little, the eagle that Aneko was on uses Wing Wind Storm right as he was about to fire and cancels out the lightning technique and knocking Samuha off the bird. At the same time the bird he was on dies, then Aneko says, "Don't let him escape, get him." The other 9 eagles go after Samuha while Aneko pulls out penguin feathers and summons penguins bigger than a human. The penguins take the crates of cloths and glide on wind on to the village. Then Aneko and her bird flies in to also attack Samuha. Giving a confident smirk, Samuha grabs a food pill from his bag as he falls and pops it into his mouth. As he is chewing it at the max speed possible in order to swallow it and get it's effect as soon as possible, he did the hand signs for his transportation technique, retreating into the clouds the moment the pills start taking effect. From the cloud, he decended onto the ground and waited for his prey to get into postion as he starts to slowly do hand seals but as they did, he yelled out to them "I am not here to kill you, think about that before you attack." "Maybe if you wouldn't of followed me we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?" Then 3 eagles come in from his front, while 3 other ones come in from behind. The other 3 hover above him and use Feather Drizzle, while Aneko goes around and drops random feathers in some areas. Samuha gave another brief laugh and dodged th attack while making sure to stay out of the way of the birds, increasing his speed in making hand seals as he did so until by the time he landed again, the hand seals was complete. Holding the last seal he said "I warned you, now you have played right into my hand and you will suffer for it!" He gives a maniacle laugh and completes the technique, making a powerful deluge fall from the sky, pelting everything it came into contact with with a force as strong as a rock. The water comes down an everything, the birds attacking died and the one that Aneko was on dies too, but Aneko doesn't. As the water comes down she sprouts her wings unknown to Samuha and uses Wing Armor to protect herself. After about a minute, she gets up with her wings retracted and says, "You killed my birds, you basterd." She then empties out 200 feathers from her bag and then summons 2 Hawks the size of Gamabunta (the chief toad), but instead of attacking she makes both of them go into the air and use Wing Wind Storm to blow the clouds out of the way. Then she pulls out about 20 feathers and summons Ostriches, the ostriches run up to Samuha and attacks him. As the clouds are blown away and the Ostriches attack, releases chakra through the Cloud Release: Cloud Covering technique to control the wind, blowing the two giant hawks into each other, losing contiousness and falling to the ground at high speed. But because he did this, he was barley able to dodge the ostriches, attacking back with his Thunder Blast technique as he dodged but losing his balance and tumbing onto the ground, gaining a good deal of pain in his left arm though it was still functional. The attack hit one Ostich which falls back onto another one, spreading the attack to the seond one and causing a domino effect until six Ostich were dead and the other were scattered to advoid getting a dosage of the attack. As he got back up, he prepared to move the clouds back into position for his next attack, still holding his confident grin as he stared at his opponent with amusement. Then Aneko takes out about 50 feathers, then she summon 5 Hawks the size of a human and they fly towards Samuha, and uses Winged Blade. Then she summons another eagle and gets on it, she flies around Samuha and charges up her chakra for something. Samuha laughed because while she made her move, Samuha had moved the clouds back into position, the clouds still raining down as hard as ever and Aneko flew right into it in her attempt to attack him. As soon as he had moved it into position, Samuha used the Three Way Absorption Technique to reabsorb his chakra rain that hits him. Samuha continues to laugh as he waits for Aneko. Aneko sprouts her wings and uses Wing Armor then one of the hawks that was knocked out earlier then goes above the cloud line and from the top goes into the middle of the cloud. The bird then explodes causing the cloud to disperse, leaving no cloud above them, and also canceling the technique. Then she drops hawk feathers and hawks are summoned, they fly towards Samuha and they explode. "That is my Explosion Release side." Because the bird blocked her view, Aneko didn't see Samuha managed to get out of the way in time for the bird to explode then laughed and said "Is that all you really have? I haven't even got serious yet and you seem to be goiing all out on me. Do you fear me so you feel you have to kill me with enough force as possible to ensure I don't get up?" Doing hand seals, he transformed the earth beneath him into water, standing on it by putting chakra into his feet and yelled up to Aneko "Right about now that food pill I took when falling back at the beginning should be wearing off, that means I should be back to about my normal chakra levels which means it is time to have some more fun!" He takes another food pill and uses the Cloud Release: Cloud Covering technique to create more clouds, this time clouds farther up which tooks some extra chakra but not too much more as there was some remains of natural clouds Samuha took advantage of, increasing the rate of the cloud cover creation. "I don't fear you at all, that bird I just sent into the clouds I could of used to kill you, I don't like underestimating my opponents. The truth is this isn't all that I have, I just want to have more fun." She drops a few feathers, then she uses Explosive Feather Drizzle and shoots hundreds of explosive feathers at Samuha. While she was talking and preparing to attack, Samuha used the Water Release: Water God Technique, completing it by the time the jutsu was headed towards him. He laughed again and jumped back a few feet and bent down to the water then took a handful and threw it at the feathers, drenching them in the water which absorbed the chakra of from the feathers as they fell like feathers onto the water. "That was pathetic, I have seen academy students with more skilled attacks than that, if you really are toying with me then your not doing too bad for a rookie but if you truly are serious as I suspect, then your obviously not observant enough to realize a change when it happens, how sad." As he said his last words, the ostrich that he had evaded started to sink into the water, their chakra being absorbed and transferred to Samuha, leaving them unable to get out on their own. "Hmm, your not observant enough." As soon as she said that a explosive bird came right behind him unnoticed and exploded, but not with enough explosive force to kill him, but hurt him really bad. The bird came from earlier on in the fight when she had those 9 eagles. This is where it happened:(Then 3 eagles come in from his front, while 3 other ones come in from behind. The other 3 hover above him and use Feather Drizzle, while Aneko goes around and drops random feathers in some areas.) What Aneko didn't realize was that Samuha heard the bird coming just in time though just barley and moved as it exploded, leaving his opponent surrounding nothing while he was working on acting on his next move. As he did more hand seals, he said to Aneko "These feathers are not helping you, your dropping them on the water and the water is draining them of their chakra thanks to my technique that seemed to have done nothing. This drained chakra is then transferred to me so I must thank you for the extra chakra reserves, you are getting me past my normal limits and it feels great!" "Well good for you, but try and do something about this." Then that bird that was knocked unconscious earlier takes flight again aiming right for Samuha. "Bye bye, I have to go now." Aneko then uses Lightning Release: Lightning Wings and then she flies off as soon as the bird gets into range to exploding by Samuha. Bending down, Samuha grabs a handful of water and threw it at the bird and making it unable to fly so it would crash land within the water then threw down a smoke bomb to make Aneko think she got him while really he escaped unscathed while drowning the bird and sapping it of it's chakra. By the time Samuha did that, Aneko was long gone. She gets back to her village in time to see that the cloths arrived. Epilogue Laughing to himself, Samuha thought about how easy that battle was with how many mistakes his opponent made and yet, he only needed one food pill to survive though was disappointed he wasted an food pill when he was just going to let her go anyways. But then he thought, there was no way to know what would happen next and that he did the right thing in being prepared but she was not worth the trouble even if it was an amusing fight. Aneko gets to her village and greets her villagers and the kids. Then her brother comes to her and says, "Did you have a fight, you chakra feels like it has been in a fight." he says. "Yeah with this jerk that followed me, but I got away from him." Aneko says. "So you lost the fight." He says. "Well, lets call it a draw." Aneko says rubbing him on his head. Sighing to himself, he decided he should head back to Amegakure to see if he could find anyone else to fight and if not, or they were too weak, he would return home to Konohagakure and make a new plan for getting stronger. Turning back to the village, he said to himself "Whatever the cost, I will become strong enough to make my dreams a reality, even if I have to take on the whole world then that is what I will do." Category:Roleplays Category:Samuha Category:Aneko Category:Amegakure